Thomas and Gordon/Thomas Gets Tricked
Thomas and Gordon (later retitled to Thomas Gets Tricked for American releases) is a season one episode of Thomas and Friends and the first episode of the series altogether. It was later remade twice by Thomas1Edward2Henry3. Ringo Starr's British narration was used for the remake. Both versions were uploaded to YouTube on January 24, 2013, however the American narration featuring either Ringo Starr's American narration of George Carlin's American narration was later taken down on YouTube due to copyright. It's running time is 6:03. Plot Thomas is a blue tank engine who acts as a station pilot for the bigger engines. His job is to fetch coaches for the other engines and then take them away when the engines are done pulling them. Thomas thinks no engine works as hard as he does and is often very cheeky to the bigger engines, especially Gordon, a proud, big, blue engine, who pulls express trains, because Thomas likes to tease Gordon with his whistle. One day, Gordon returns from a long journey and wants a rest, so he finds a siding to sleep in. Then Thomas sneaks up and whistles in his cheeky way, telling Gordon to wake up and work harder, and runs off, laughing. This is the final straw for Gordon, and instead of falling back asleep, he vows to teach Thomas a lesson by showing him what hard work really is. The next morning, Thomas' crew is unable to make him start. Gordon impatiently waits outside the station for Thomas to bring him his coaches. Finally, Thomas starts. He hurries to get the express coaches and brings them to the station platform behind Gordon. Gordon then enacts his plan to teach Thomas a lesson for teasing him, quickly backs down, couples to his train and hurries his passengers to get in. Thomas usually pushes from behind the big trains to help them get a good start, but he is always uncoupled from the coaches first. This time, however, Thomas' crew forget to uncouple him and Gordon quickly starts off, with Thomas still coupled. Gordon races through the Sudrian countryside as fast as he can to show Thomas how hard it is to pull the express. It is not long before Thomas is quite out of breath. His wheels ache, but he is forced to go on. After a while, the express comes to a stop at a station. Thomas has never gone that fast before. He is very tired and feels very silly. He is uncoupled from the train, has a long drink from the water tower, and puffs wearily home; having learned never to be cheeky to Gordon again. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * The Marklin Engine (cameo) Trivia * This is the first Season 1 episode of Thomas and Friends that was remade by Thomas1Edward2Henry3 as well as the first remake narrated by Ringo Star. Goofs * At the 1:59 mark, Gordon's front wheels appeared to have derailed. Category:Remakes Category:Episodes focusing on Thomas Category:Episodes Focusing On Gordon